


Drive

by Pineappleprince4122



Series: Wishverse [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Au where penny has two dads, Coming Out, Gen, Human AU, M/M, That relatable thing where you come out in a car, Trans Penny, Trans penny polendina, Wish AU, trans qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleprince4122/pseuds/Pineappleprince4122
Summary: Qrow picks penny up from her cousin's after a fun day out. Penny tells him something important on the way home.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Here penny and ruby are about 13.

"UNCLE QROW!" 

Ruby rushed out of the house to hug her uncle as he got out of the car. He held his arm out and she lunged for it. Clinging tightly.

"Hey rubles."

"Here to grab the cousin?" Ruby asked.

"You know it." Replied Qrow.

"Your gonna love then new color we chose!"

"Color?" 

Ruby grinned wide and motioned with her head towards the house.

He let his arm down, watching as Ruby quickly headed up the driveway. 

Inside Penny sat on the couch, looking up to see her dad and ruby. Ruby was grinning like an idiot as Qrow took in penny's new look. 

Her hair had been trimmed, and instead of her natural black hair, it was bright orange.

"Dyed your hair, Ash?" He asked.

Penny tugged at a few locks nervously. 

"Yes... Is that acceptable?"

"Hmm." Qrow approached, getting a good look at her.

"Looks good, kiddo." 

Penny smiled.

"You wanna send a pic to dad number two, or surprise him when we get back?" 

Ruby quickly butted in.

"Ooh! Ooh! Surprise him p- uh Ash!"

"I want to surprise father!"

Qrow's phone went off. A text from James.

"We gotta get going, got all your stuff?"

"Yes." 

\----------------  
Ruby came out to see them off, hugging Qrow once more, and whispered a few things to penny, who in turn whispered a response before giving her a hug.

Soon they were on the road, listening to the radio for a while.

About twenty minutes in penny turned the radio down and began to speak.

 

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Do you think that...that..." Penny trailed off as Qrow quickly looked at her before turning back to the road.

"Do you think you can call me Penny?"

"Penny?"

"Yes...I would prefer Penny."

Penny watched as Qrow drove for a bit with an unreadable expression, until he shrugged and smiled.

"I can do that for you, Penny."

Penny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

Qrow let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I came out in a car too. Sort of in the same way."

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

They drove a little while in silence.

"You gonna tell Dad number two on a drive too?"

Penny looked away.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask father to call me Penny."

"...That's fine. One step at a time."

Penny let a small, thankful smile touch her lips, and turned the radio back on for the rest of the trip home.


End file.
